


Found you

by Tsuh



Series: 30 minutes Multifandom prompts [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Graves did not freak out, Graves had lost Credence, Implied Relationships, M/M, museum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuh/pseuds/Tsuh
Summary: Prompt : "Lost in museum"- - - - -Graves had to deal with a problem at work and let Credence alone a moment.





	Found you

lost in museum - Graves x Credence

\- - - - - -- -

Second floor, turn right then left or, was it first turn left then turn right on the second floor ? Maybe he had the wrong floor or even the wrong place ? Credence started to panick, he could not recall what Mr Graves told him before he had to go. At first Mr Graves was supposed to stay with him but he had been called for an emergency and, he did not want to cancel their meeting just because of a little incident. Now Credence was there, an hour later, searching for their meeting point.

At first he had repeated the instructions, to be sure he would not forget them, but at some point he had been attracted by a painting.

He would not freak out. There was no reason to panic he tried to convince himself, walking around and trying to find his way back. Every corner looked the same and there was no one around him. Credence knew it was a bad idea. He should not have accepted Mr Graves offer but he wanted so much to see this exhibition, its name was so misterious and somewhat appealing : _Obscurus in our minds._

* * *

He knew it was a bad idea to let him alone in an unknown place. He had tried to explain it to Seraphina but she would not hear a word. She just said something like he was overprotective and that he needed to let Credence some time alone. If he did not want it ? She didn’t care.

He had to go just because of some fools burning important files at his office. Percival finally reached the meeting point. First floor, at the beginning of the exhibition. He had chosen something easy to remember for Credence, even if he let himself be carried away by the paintings.

Fiveteen minutes late. He hoped Credence had not started to imagine he had left him or some other nonsense.

There was no one in the room ? Where was he ? Percival felt a wave of panic but tried to control it. Credence could not be far, may be he was just wandering or had decided to watch some other paintings seeing Percival was late. Yes, there was no need to call for backup immediatly... okay, five more minutes and if he could not find him he would call.

His plan - if it could be called a plan - set up, Percival started to search for Credence. At some point he called Tina, forgetting she was not in town but on some travel with Newt.

He had searched every floor but the fourth. There was nothing on this one so it was unlikely he could find him here. He started to feel discouraged but could not give up. He was trying to not think of Credence and how he had to be afraid.

As he decided to go back to the first floor he heard a little sob coming from his left. He came closer and finally found Credence curled up against the wall.

“Credence ?”

Before he could make any move toward him, Percival felt Credence’s body colliding with his own. The boy was shaking. He could hear his sobs and how he was relieved he had found him. He tried to sooth him the best he could.

“Shhh, it’s over now. I’ve found you. Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading !  
> If you see any mistake, mispelled word, tell me so I can correct them


End file.
